Life
by 239pony
Summary: Any ideas let me now. First fanfic. This is after t.u.e Danny's family died and now he is living with Vlad. This is in the form of journal mostly Danny some Vlad. Father/son thing. Mild swearing I am going to take a small break from this story to get some more ideas down. This will mostly be in the from of poems in seated of journal from.
1. Chapter 1

The red sun streaked across the sky.

Its light reminds me of the happy days.

Now all I see is black.

It took five minutes for my world to be gone.

If I had been, there sooner then I could have saved them.

They are no more.

I am but a shadow of myself.

Now I have no one.

There is no light in this world.

The world I used to live in is no more.

The red sun streaked across the sky.

Reminding me of the happy days.

Journal of Danny Fenton/ Masters


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived at HIS house today. HE was waiting at the front steps with a sad smile. The woman who drove me there started to talk with HIM. She then told me to say hello to my new father. FATHER, can you believe that? That man will never be my FATHER. The woman stared tapping her foot. She clearly would not leave until I say hello so I did the next best thing I said, "Hello fruit loop," lifelessly. HE got a look a sad look on HIS face when I said that. The woman got a stern look on her face and said "Daniel will you please behave. You will not call your new father a fruit loop, so apologies and say father, dad, or daddy." HE was about to say something, but I cut him off by saying' "I'm sorry father." HE got a sad look and said, "It's alright Daniel." With that said HE nodded HIS head at the lady and she left. HE showed me inside. HE stared asking questions, but I ignored that asshole. That ass just sighed and showed me to my new room as HE out it. The ass left after making sure I was safe. I climb in bed and fell asleep.

Journal of Danny Fenton/ Masters


	3. Chapter 3

THE DREAM

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon. Mom, Dad, jazz, Sam, Tucker, and me were having a picnic. All of a suddenly we were at the Nasty Burger. Dark Dan was there laughing his ass off. He was going to make me watch them die again. When it did explode, I cried out. When the fire started to consume me, I cried out in pain. I could feel the fire burning my arms and legs. I screamed out Sam's name because she screamed out my name. They all kept shouting that it is all right. The fire burned almost consuming me. In all the blackness, I heard someone gently calling my name and shaking me.

I shot up in bed and clung to the nearest thing. I felt some one pull me into their lap. They let me cry into their chest. I heard soothing words being whispered to me. When I realized that, I was latched onto Vlad I clung to him harder. He laid me back down. When he tried, I begged him to stay with me. Vlad said that he would not leave and with that said I crawled into his lap again and fell asleep. I could have sworn Vlad said that he would still be there when I woke up.

Journal of Danny Fenton/ Masters


	4. Chapter 4

When he told me not to leave, I might have experienced Nirvana. I still cannot believe that I saw my little badger cry. Miss Calla returned with some advice on how to handle Daniel in his emotional sate that she had forgotten before. As we were talking, we heard a scream. I quickly asked Miss Calla If she would wait there while I checked on Daniel. That impetuous woman just shook her head and followed me when I ran to Daniel's room. As I ran in to his room, I saw him in the middle of a nightmare. I quickly walked towards him and sat down beside him on the bed. I gently shook him awake. When he woke up, he latched himself on to me. He started crying. When he started crying, that is when I pulled him into my lap. He cried in to my chest. I could not have given a damn if he was ruining my suit. I stared to gently rub his back and whisper soothing words to him. As soon as I tried to lay him back down he would not let go of me. That is why I promised him that I would never leave him. With that said, he put his head in my lap and fell back asleep. I plan to keep that promise forever. I waved my hand in dismissal towards Miss Calla. She huffed, but she left, no doubt planning to call me later. I gently stroked Daniel's hair as I watched him sleep. Whenever he stared to whimper, I would speak calming words to him. He looked like some kind of fragile puppet, and I his master pulling the strings. One wrong pull, and he will fall to the world broken. As he slept, I made a silent promise to Maddie that I would make Daniel happy again. I would help him see the light in the dark world he now lived in. I was on my own when my parents died, but Daniel still needed his. I know I will not be able to replace his parents, but I can try. As I think about it now I realize how unlucky this boy is. Sure, I wanted Jack dead, but I did not want him to die this way. I am Daniel's only hope. I will not let him go. I will help him find the light he helped me find. This boy is now my son. Yes, he may hate me, but he needs someone. Maybe it will help if I told him some of my past. I just hope he will not be inconcolable when he wakes up. The boy has been through so much and I hope I can take away, if not all, then some of his pain. I will try, for the boy. Now there is no way that I will let anyone hurt this boy again. I will be there for this boy for now and forever.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own Danny phantom. Butch Hartman does.

I listen to the wind

Waiting, wondering when

When will this all end?

When will I leave this cruel world?

This cruel cruel world

I have never seen a world so cruel

Where there is no beauty

Where the sun does not shine

When will I leave this world?

I am done with living

They are no more

Therefore, I am no more

I stand listening to the wind

On the edge

Of living

A/N: I wrote this after my grandparents died. I changed some of the lines and took some out. I also added one or two. I was going through some notebooks of mine when I found this poem. I read it and thought it would be perfect for Danny.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : I so do not own Danny phantom, but Butch Hartman does.

AS I look out the window

I see rain

It falls to the ground

This rain has no real reason

Daniel thinks he is meant to be dead

Nevertheless, he is not

He is not dead

He is here with me

He will stay with me

He looks like his father but

Has his mother's heart

He will grow up

No one is going to hurt him

I will not let it happen

Thunder strikes

The rain falls

They do not have a reason but

Daniel does have a reason to live on

The memory of his family and friends is

His reason to live on

The rain keeps falling

However, Daniel will not fall

Like the rain does

Journal of

Vlad masters


	7. so sorry not a chapter

A/N: I will not be updating for a while. I need to take a break and get all the ideas I have in some sort of odder. Sorry I also have a big testing week coming up soon so I will not update during that either. Sorry about this but I need to work on my math. I am helping a freind cope with the loss of her aunt so that is another reason I will not update. I also have to kick her ex. ass.


	8. Chapter 8

**239pony: I'm back! Also my muses are back so say hi to Jeff, Ben, And Sparky.**

**Ben: Why again do I have to be here?**

**Jeff: Because if I am here then you have to be to.**

**Sparky: Shut up. 239 is going to tell the people why she is back and why she wrote this poem.**

**I know it is past mother's day, but I think Danny would do anything to remember his mother so this is the poem I wrote.**

**I do not own Danny phantom, that honor belongs to butch Hartman.**

I remember when I was younger.

You would be the one to tuck me into bed at night,

And if I woke up because of a nightmare,

You would be the one to calm me down and put me back to sleep.

Whenever I got hurt you would be the one,

You made me feel better.

You have always been there for me.

Even though I don't see you I know you are still here or me.

You watch over me with Jazz and Dad.

I love you all.

I will see you again someday,

But till then

I love you mom

Happy mother's day.

Journal of Danny Fenton

**I am going to just change this from a story to a collection of poems.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wrote this while listing to Secrets by One Republic Lyrics. I do not own Danny phantom, Butch Hartman does. My Poetry muse abandoned me, again. I am known stuck with her brother.**

As I lay in bed,

My mind starts to wonder.

I wonder about my past.

About my present.

About my future.

As I wait

I hope death comes.

I hope it comes quick.

To make me forget,

Forget the pain,

Forget their faces.

How do I go on?

Or

For myself.

Too late to kill myself.

Can I truly go on?

No longer myself.

Just a hollow shell.

The real Daniel Fenton died with his family.

Now there is just this hollow shell

Of what he was.

Journal of

Daniel Feton


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I do not own Danny phantom

When is it truly the end?

Is it when the pain ends?

Is it when the one you truly care about is gone?

If that is not the end

Then what is the end?

When do you know that the end has come?

Is it when you feel no more?

Is it when you just want to die?

When you know that, you can live

Yet you cannot feel

When does the pain truly end?

I may never know.

Journal of, Danny Fenton


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to thank my beta for helping me with this. She is such a star wars geek. Any way. I do not own Danny phantom. If I did it would have been really messed up and sad.**

When are you truly alone?

Is it when you no longer want to live?

Are you truly alone when you still have family?

Is being alone having this empty feeling?

When you feel as if you no longer have a heart?

Nary a soul in your being?

Why must I feel this way?

I cannot move on.

Death is what I crave.

Will the feeling ever go away?

Am I stuck like this forever?

Journal of, Danny Fenton


	12. Authors Note

A/N: I will update more now that school is over. I just had a testing week and my teachers had loaded me down with homework the last two weeks. So sorry I have not updated.


End file.
